


there is truth in love when love in truth is there: a devotional palindrome

by lucianlibrarian



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ignis DLC, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, Surreal, World of Ruin (Final Fantasy), Zine: Incandescent - An Ignis and Noctis Happily Ever After Zine, palindrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianlibrarian/pseuds/lucianlibrarian
Summary: One man enters Reflection, another reflects his soul back into the Dark.A poem in mirror images following a love cherished, lost, and regained.( written forIncandescent: An Ignis and Noctis Happily Ever After Zine)
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 3





	1. Burning, you || slow wake love

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is formatted to be as accessible to screen readers as a poem can be. I've tested the tables on my iPhone and iPad, but I can't make any guarantees for other mobile browsers.

**Ignis**

  


Burning, you

are mine to tender.

Dream pink; tongue

your o-soft mouth.

Wake slow, my love—

wake slow.

| 

**Noctis**

  


_slow wake love_

my slow wake

mouth soft o your

tongue pink-dream-

tender to mine

_are you burning_  
  
---|---  
  
  
  
  



	2. Dear me, it's || you     tonight

**Ignis**

  


Dear me, it’s

nothing

but madness.

My inside parts

to flame & blade—

this rain

passed night to you.

| 

**Noctis**

  


_you_ tonight

passed rain

this blade & flame

to parts

inside my madness

_but nothing_

_it’s me dear_  
  
---|---


	3. You inside crystal, || marrow-made grief

**Ignis**

  


You inside crystal,

the night is this

scalpel-edged black.

Without you, night

is grief made marrow.

| 

**Noctis**

  


_marrow-made grief_

_is night_ you without

black-edged scalpel

this is night

the crystal inside you  
  
---|---


	4. Darkstone-fierce, || stars lost all

**Ignis**

  


Darkstone-fierce,

you call; you name.

The King cheats

Death for me.

For me!

Want you

& all lost stars.

| 

**Noctis**

  


stars lost all

& you want me

for me _for death_

_cheats_ king

the name you call

you fierce

stone-dark  
  
---|---  
  
  
  



	5. Sing! you, reborn, || there is truth in love

**Ignis**

  


Sing! you, reborn,

& light on light.

Sky splinters when 

fall leaves, when

love in truth is there.

| 

**Noctis**

  


there is truth in love

when leaves fall

when splinters sky

light on light

_ & reborn __you sing_  
  
---|---  
  
  
  



	6. Joy—it's here. Are we? || beginnings are endings

**Ignis**

  


Joy—it’s here. Are we?

Yes, beloved, & touch

to breath hitched, thigh 

hooked high on waist.

Your life is aubade,

sunrise. Your endings

are beginnings.

| 

**Noctis**

  


beginnings are endings

your sunrise aubade is life

your waist on high-

hooked thigh

hitched breath to touch

_ & beloved __yes_

_we are here_ _it’s joy_  
  
---|---  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [@lucianlibrarian](https://twitter.com/lucianlibrarian)  
> Discord: starryfox#7213


End file.
